


Migration

by insatiablycurious



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Migration: the movement of persons or animals from one location to another. The precise mechanism of navigation during migration is not fully understood.)</p>
<p>She always pictured death as a skeleton wearing a dark robe and carrying some sort of weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine.
> 
> Prepare yourselves, this one is going to hurt.

I.

“You’re going to call me like every night, right?”

“Yes, Bo. I will call you every night.” Lauren replied, pausing in the middle of folding one of her shirts to look up at her girlfriend. It was amazing how much Bo could look like a puppy when she wanted to.

“And you’ll take lots of pictures?” Bo questioned, following Lauren’s every move with her eyes. Lauren laughed.

“Yes. And I’ll make you sit through a slide show when I get back.” She replied, digging through Bo’s pile of clothes until she found her old Yale hoodie. Bo immediately leapt to her feet.

“No. Nu-uh. That one stays with me.” She exclaimed, lightly tugging the well-worn hoodie out of Lauren’s hands.

“What? Why?” Lauren asked, letting Bo take it anyway.

“Because.” Bo said, fidgeting with the drawstring and picking a non-existent piece of lint off it.

“Because…” Lauren prompted, ducking her head down to try and catch Bo’s eye. Her girlfriend sighed loudly.

“Because if I can’t have you for ten days I should at least get to wear your favorite hoodie until you get back.” Bo answered softly.  Lauren smiled.

“Okay.” She agreed, leaning in to kiss the other woman on the cheek. “I get to take your grey one that zips up then.”

Bo laughed and turned away. She walked over to the pile of discarded clothes in the chair and dug out her grey sweatshirt jacket. Folding it neatly, she placed it on top of Lauren’s carry-on.

“Better?” Bo questioned, her eyes gleaming. Lauren grinned and reached for Bo’s waist.

“Definitely.” She replied, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and laying her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Bo whispered, running her hands up and down Lauren’s back.

“It’s only for ten days.” Lauren reasoned, but the tone of her voice suggested she agreed with Bo.

“Ten long days.” Bo argued, squeezing Lauren tighter.

“I know. But it’ll be over before you know it. And I will be back here with you as soon as I can.” Lauren reasoned, pressing a soft kiss to Bo’s neck.

“What time do you have to be at the airport?” Bo asked, her voice taking on a sultry tone. Lauren smirked.

“We’ve got a few hours.” Lauren answered, leaning back to lock eyes with Bo.

“Perfect.” Bo said, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue.

 

II.

"Did you pack your toothbrush?" Bo questioned as Lauren sighed.

"Yes. And toothpaste." Lauren answered, lifting her carry-on to her shoulder.

"What about your hair dryer because you know those hotel dryers are absolute crap." Bo continued, zipping up the front of her grey jacket that Lauren was wearing.

"I've got it. I've got everything." Lauren said, before Bo could come up with something else.

“Do you? You’re sure you have everything?” Bo asked, fidgeting with the straps of Lauren’s carry-on bag.

“Yes, _darling_ , I have everything.” Lauren replied, covering Bo’s hand with her own. Bo’s eyes snapped to Lauren’s face at the patronizing use of the pet name.

“Well, _sweetie_ , I was just checking.” Bo quipped, snagging Lauren’s fingers between her own and quirking an eyebrow.

“I know, _honey_ , you just want to make sure because that’s what you do. You worry about me.” Lauren replied, fighting to keep a straight face. Bo squeezed her hand.

“It’s just you can be scatter-brained sometimes, _babe_.” Bo said, stepping into Lauren’s personal space and smirking.

“Baby.” Lauren whined, tilting her head to side and pouting.

“Oh, that is so not fair!” Bo protested as Lauren’s face broke out into a huge grin.

“All is fair in love and war, my love.” Lauren joked, tugging Bo’s body against her own. The other woman immediately wrapped her arms around Lauren’s waist. Lauren pressed a gentle kiss to Bo's lips, still smiling. Bo laughed lightly and kissed her again before pulling away and staring into Lauren's eyes.

“Call me as soon as you land, okay?” Bo asked, her voice taking on a serious tone.

“I promise.” Lauren replied.

Just then, the speaker overhead announced that Lauren’s flight was boarding. She gave Bo a final kiss on the lips and pulled away. Bo held on to Lauren’s hand as long as she could.

“I love you.” Bo said, smiling. Lauren smiled broadly back at her.

“I love you too.”

 

III.

“Bo, will you please quit checking your phone and come here? It’s your turn to deal.” Kenzi pleaded, impatiently tapping a poker chip on the coffee table.

“It’s just, her flight was supposed to land an hour ago and she still hasn’t called.” Bo replied, typing in her password one more time. Tamsin sighed loudly.

“She probably doesn’t have service. Reykjavik isn’t known for its cell phone reception, after all.” Tamsin replied, sounding bored as she reshuffled the deck for the seventh time. Dyson reached over and yanked the cards out of her hand.

“Still.” Bo protested, scrolling through her messages and checking to see if she’d somehow missed a text.

“There’s nothing you can do now. She’ll call when she calls.” Tamsin reasoned, attempting to take the cards back from Dyson. He held them out of her reach and swatted her arms away almost lazily. She straightened up and hissed at him causing him to chuckle.

Bo slowly made her way back over to the coffee table, dropping down to her spot on the floor and setting her phone next to Kenzi’s elbow. She snatched the cards away from Dyson, shuffled them quickly and began to deal.

“Why exactly is the good doctor going to Reykjavik anyway?” Tamsin asked, smirking at her hand.

“Some high ranking Light Fae is sick and Lauren’s the only one with the brains to cure him, so. Ten days in Iceland.” Bo replied with a sigh as she rearranged her cards.

“Not just any Light Fae Elder. Elder Gunnar is a Marmennill. They are very rare and to lose him would be detr-” Dyson suddenly stopped mid-word as if remembering that Tamsin was Dark Fae.

“Oh please,” Tamsin said, rolling her eyes, “like I care enough to tell the Morrigan about some old dude in Iceland.”

Dyson contemplated her words for a second before shrugging and turning his eyes back to his cards and wincing.

“What’s a Marm-o-nell?” Kenzi questioned, tossing a few of her chips in to the pot.

“Marmennill,” Bo corrected, “and they’re mermen with prophetic powers.”

Everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing to gape at her.

“What?” She asked, looking offended. “I’m smart too.”

“Lauren explained it to you at least five times, right?” Tamsin quipped, adding some of her chips to Kenzi’s and glancing pointedly down at the word ‘Yale’ printed across the front of Bo’s hoodie. Bo growled.

“Twice.” She mumbled under her breath as she added her chips as well. Dyson sighed loudly and slammed his cards down.

“Lauren being asked to go is a high honor for her. I mean, we all knew she was smart but this is a pretty big deal. Fold.”

“I know.” Bo replied, barely able to contain her smile.

“Raise, bitches.” Kenzi said, adding more chips to the pile.

“Call.” Tamsin replied, smirking.

“I tried that, her phone is still off.” Bo mumbled. Tamsin rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Not you, idiot.” Tamsin snapped back, gesturing towards the pot.

“Oh. Fold.” Bo replied, laying her cards down on top of Dyson’s.

“Chickenshit.” Kenzi teased.

Just then, Bo’s phone rang causing everyone around the table to jolt. Bo snatched the phone off the table and tripped her way into the kitchen as she answered it.

“Jesus.” Tamsin muttered under her breath before calling Kenzi’s second raise.

“Oh leave her alone, she’s happy.” Kenzi snapped, shoving all of her chips into the pile at the center of the table. Dyson let out a low whistle.

“Obnoxiously so. Wanna take a bet on how long she wears that hoodie?” Tamsin retorted, shoving all of her chips in with Kenzi’s. Kenzi smirked wickedly.

“Show ‘em, Valkubitch.” She commanded. Tamsin laughed and laid out her hand.

“Four of a kind, shortsnatch.” Tamsin declared, reaching for the chips. Kenzi and Dyson both balked at the nickname before Kenzi recovered and knocked the other woman’s arm out of the way.

“Not so fast, honey. Straight flush.” Kenzi declared, laying out her cards.

“No fucking way!” Tamsin exclaimed as Dyson laughed heartily.

Kenzi was about to retort with an even nastier nickname when all of a sudden, the air in the clubhouse went hot and filled with static. Then they all heard a loud crash from the kitchen. All three of them were on their feet in an instant, cards and chips scattering everywhere.

“BO!” Kenzi yelped, running over to where Bo was crumpled on the floor surrounded by the remains of a broken wine glass. She looked almost catatonic. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. She kept clenching and unclenching her hand around her phone.

“Bo, what happened? What did she say?” Kenzi pleaded, grabbing Bo’s face in both her hands.

“Wasn’t her.” Bo choked out, shaking her head furiously and dropping her phone to the ground.  She grabbed at her head as a violent shudder rocked her whole body. Kenzi slowly dropped her hands from Bo’s face and sank to her knees beside her best friend.

“No.” Kenzi whispered, disbelievingly. Bo let out a strangled sob. Kenzi immediately pulled her into a crushing hug.

Bo screamed into her shoulder.

 

IV.

Bo’s fists slammed into the punching bag one after the other.

All of her pent up rage and frustration spilled through her body and into every hit she landed on the heavy bag. Her biceps screamed in pain and her ribs felt like they were caving in on her chest, but she did not slow down.

If she didn’t have a corporal ass to kick she was going to use the next best thing.

“BO!” Kenzi’s voice broke through her concentration, and from the sound of her tone the younger woman had been calling her name for quite some time.

Bo stopped her flow of punches and stilled both her body and the bag, breathing heavily.

“Bo,” Kenzi said softly, slowly approaching the other woman as if she were a wild animal.

“I know.” Bo replied, hastily yanking the tape off of her hands as Kenzi watched her every move warily.

“You don’t have to do this today.” Kenzi reasoned, choosing to ignore the blood flowing from her best friend’s knuckles. All Bo seemed to do over the past few days was either this or stand in the shower under scalding water for hours on end. Bo shook her head.

“I do.” Bo replied, leaning her head against the punching bag and willing herself not to cry again.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Kenzi questioned, taking a step closer to Bo’s body.

“No. I need to do this alone.” Bo replied.

“But you aren’t alone, Bo. You have me. And everyone else, but most importantly me.” Kenzi quipped, reaching out to touch Bo’s shoulder. A ghost of a smile appeared on Bo’s lips.

“I know. And thank you. But this is something I need to do by myself.” Bo answered, turning to face Kenzi. The younger woman smiled and squeezed Bo’s shoulder.

“Come on, at least let me drive you.”

Bo nodded and followed Kenzi up the stairs, grabbing the faded blue hoodie from the stool near the door and pulling it on.

 

V.

She quietly eased the door closed behind her.

(It made no sense.)

She wandered through the apartment, trailing her fingertips over the back of the couch.

(She fought monsters and demons and constantly put her life on the line, so of course she thought of death. But never like this.)

She slowly made her way up the stairs, taking a deep breath before pushing her way into the bedroom.

(She always pictured death as a skeleton wearing a dark robe and carrying some sort of weapon. Not as a series of electrical malfunctions in a bad storm.)

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the perfectly made bed. Swallowing the sudden lump, she wandered over to the nightstand where a framed photograph was perched behind an alarm clock.

(She always thought with the lives they all led that she would be the first to go. Brought down protecting her family from something large and undefeatable.)

She traced her fingers over a pair of smiling faces, one of them her own. Heaving a sigh, she made her way over to the closet.

(They should have been forever. They should have gone down swinging. They should have looked death in the face and dared him to take them. Together.)

She slowly eased the door to closet open and was immediately overwhelmed with Lauren’s scent. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

(With all the crazy evil she faced on a daily basis, there was something unfair and unforgiving about losing Lauren Lewis to something as human as a plane crash.)

She stared up at the closet filled with Lauren’s clothes as the realization hit her. Lauren would never wear those shirts again. Lauren was not coming back.

(Lauren deserved a hero’s death. Not a freak, one-in-a-million accident. Not something as trivial as a goddamn plane crash.)

She felt her chest constrict as the dam holding back all of her emotions broke. She sank to the floor and lost herself to the flood of tears and emotions.

(It just didn’t make sense.)

She pressed her face into the dark blue fabric that hung down and covered most of her hands. The thick fabric muffled her anguished scream as everything washed over her at once.

(Not like this.)

 

 


End file.
